


move on

by nereid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencils look like arrow heads, if you look at them from the right angle, and the right kind of intent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	move on

A girl that walks just right past her some mornings in the school hallway, when Lydia's standing by her locker, she has dark hair and a loose braid.

Pencils look like arrow heads, if you look at them from the right angle, and the right kind of intent.

Skirts are a thing that hurts sometimes, too.

 

Scott gets a kind of empty look in his eyes at times, that he doesn't let linger for long. Stiles is there to pat him on the back then, or provide a new piece of intel on Derek's current whereabouts, or have a joke up his sleeve. All of these work, and none of these work, not really.

Lydia thinks of dying her hair, thinks of cutting her hair shoulder-length, thinks of learning how to shoot a bow.

She does none of these things.

Compensation never works. Replacements are just things that are similar, but never similar enough.

 

Kira asks. Malia, if Malia asks, she asks Stiles, not Lydia, so Lydia doesn't know if Malia asks. 

Lydia tells Kira when Kira asks, and lets Kira hold her hand when she cries.

Lydia gets up in the morning and braids her hair sometimes.

Scott doesn't talk to her about it, but she knows he feels guilty.

(Lydia doesn't talk to him about it, but he knows she feels guilty.)

Lydia has her hair cut.

Lydia's hair grows out.

The thing to learn from this is, things go on.

Or at least the alive ones do.


End file.
